


Coffee Cups and Cigarettes

by readdreamwrite28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist!Harry, Fluff, M/M, its literally just fluff, they live in europe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readdreamwrite28/pseuds/readdreamwrite28
Summary: "Toujours?""Et pour toujours, mon amour."(Song- Coffee Cups and Cigarettes by Tomo)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Coffee Cups and Cigarettes

~Listen to the song~

Sitting in the corner, Harry was sketching the outside world, his cup of tea only about halfway finished, probably well on its way to cold.

He lifted his eyes to look at the scene he was drawing: A balcony, somewhere in France, a boy stands, elbows bent, leaning on the ledge. He's smoking a cigarette, perfect cherry red lips blowing the poisonous air out, only to suck more in.

The boy, in colour, has bright blue eyes, soft caramel-brown hair, cheekbones that could probably cut you, is wearing a lavender jumper, black skinny jeans that have been worn so many times that probably couldn't be considered skinny, cuffs folded up, unevenly.

Harry sets down his pencil and takes a sip of his tea. He then takes his watercolour palette out of his bag and sets them down on the wooden tabletop, walks up to the counter and asks them for a small cup of water. When he turns around the boy is no longer outside on the balcony, but standing in front o this table, looking at the sketch.

Harry walks back over to his table, gently sets the cup down and turns to the boy, a small smile playing on his lips. The smaller lad looks from Harry to the sketch to Harry again and nods. Harry's small smile breaks out into a face-splitting grin, he gestures for the boy to sit down and the other side of the table. He chuckles but does sit down.

Harry takes a few brushes out of his bag and set them in the water before grabbing one of them and mixing colour to match the slightly overcast sky outside, wetting the paper, and painting.

About an hour after Louis had sat down and Harry had started painting, he was wrapping his brushes in a tea cloth and sliding them back into his bag. The small boy had just sat there watching him the whole time. Which any outsider would find weird, but the people they were surrounded by found it as normal as could be.

In the small cafe, they would meet. Every other day. Harry would paint sketch, then paint, finish his tea, and then they would walk down one of the trails at the park, watching the kids play among the fallen leaves. Watching the young couples fall in love with the sound of bicycle bells, barking dogs, and wind shaken trees.

Every once in a while they would sit down in the grass, Harry would capture moments shared between family and friends, and then hand the illustrations off to the occupants, and then they would leave, walking hand in hand to their apartment.

Later in the night, when the town's power would go out, the couple would light candles and hum songs to each other while slow dancing.

Then, every night before they went to sleep, whispered words were a promise.

_"Toujours?"_

_"Et pour toujours, mon amour."_


End file.
